


INDESTRUCTIBLE

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Lydia can not find Parrish in the bestiary, he must be something unique, something considered extinct for centuries... Stiles has no doubt that such creatures are completely evil.</p><p>Isaac in the next chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: INDESTRUCTIBLE  
Author: Fake_Innocence  
Pairing: Jordan Parrish/Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin (one sided), Lydia Martin/Jackson Wittemore (flashback), Lydia Martin/Aiden (flashback), Lydia Martin/Peter Hale (flashback)  
Raiting: NC-17  
Summary: As long as Lydia can not find Parrish in the bestiary, he must be something unique, something considered extinct for centuries... Stiles has no doubt that such creatures are completely evil.  
Warning: I fell in love with version that Parrish is from Targaryen family, but it won't be that easy.

 

Parrish was worth 5 million so they skip half of the bestiary just because these creatures are too easy to kill. Lydia could send him on-line version from Peter's notebook but she likes the smell and sound of paper. The book is not old, but it is a reprint of original medieval script, written by the first hunters. Sometimes her fingers meet Jordan's when they decide to turn over the leaves at the same time. Lydia likes it even more.

She is lying on the bed, face down, feeling sleepy. The book is under her head, pictures of some ugly scalp can be seen through the curls of her red hair. It's not her bed and not her room. Jordan asks if she wants some coffee.

“I will drive your home” - he says. 

It's nice that he lives on his own and Lydia doesn't have to worry about his parents finding out about underage girl in their son's bedroom. They actually met at the police station but soon Jordan's shift was over so he went home and Lydia followed him.

\- I've already read this book from cover to cover, tried to analyze and found nothing. Maybe I just need some inspiration to figure it out.

\- Do I inspire you? - he smiles. His mouth is small and stubborn and Lydia can't decide if it is brutal or childish. Anyway, she likes his smile.

\- You can try, - she answers while getting inside police car. Parrish has no objection. 

It continues in the kitchen. Lydia asks a lot of questions but Parrish doesn't remember anything that could help. Sitting beside each other, they study the bestiary. Lydia's thigh is pressed to Jordan's. His warmth is so relaxing that she starts to drift off and Jordan has to get her to bed for he has no sofa downstairs. His flat is minimalistic except the bed which has nice and firm metal rails and a lot of pillows. Lydia wonders if Parrish already did have sex here or she has got a chance to be the first one to test it.

When Parrish returns, Lydia is already dreaming and in this dream he left just to grab condoms and now stands in a doorway, completely naked and ready to wake her up. He is damn hot.

Lydia remembers her last two (and maybe only two) crushes: kanima and a werewolf. No matter who Parrish is, it won't make any difference. Physically he's more like Jackson, graceful and sensual. He is not as tall as Aiden and has small frame and narrow shoulders, so his body is beautiful in a different way. It have been hidden and revealed only to Lydia's eyes because under clothes Parrish is strong and muscular. Uniform just doesn't suit him.

Mouth is what sets Parrish apart from them both. Jackson had long, seductively curved lips, they were like a dark spot on his face, like a collapsar. When he started talking, Lydia's attention was rapidly drawn to them. Aiden's mouth was soft and amorphous like her own.

Lydia can remember another lips. Vinous lips. Peter's. They kind of changed when he became older. They grew pale. His upper lip became a little thinner, just like Jordan's, so she starts thinking if was influence of the age for both.

Jordan's hand is on her forehead. 

\- Are you OK? - he asks. - I made coffee for you. I hope you are just tired because of a sleepless night.

Her cheeks might be red as if she was having a fever. When Lydia opens her eyes, she can clearly see anxiety on Jordan's face. He is all buttoned up, of course, and Lydia is completely awaken after emptying a cup at one gulp. She is ready for some fun.

\- I've seen a prophetic dream right now, - Lydia whispers. She already knows what to say next, she even imagined Jordan's reaction.

\- I bet you've seen me naked walking through this door?

Lydia opens her mouth in surprise. How could he know? It may be the first time in her life when she feels stupid.

\- I spilled some coffee on my shirt and had to change it. My wardrobe is here, so I had no choice. Sorry if I confused you.

\- I bet I've seen the bottom part so that was definitely a prophetic dream.

\- You were at the police office when I came inside completely naked, covered in ash. You might have been impressed.

\- I don't remember you being horny that day though I've seen everything in detail.

Parrish sneers in response. He is not blushing, not a whit.

\- I'll drive you home. Your parents will be worried if you return too late.

\- They don't care. I've been sleeping at Jackson's for two years and mom never called to ask where am I. Not even once.

\- Your mother may feel OK about your relationship with a classmate, but not an adult... we don't even have a relationship! We barely know each other.

\- You know me enough to kill a man for me.

Suddenly Parrish sits down at the corner of the bed and lowers his eyes to observe his own palms. They peacefully rest on his knees but Lydia understands that conversation turned too serious. She tries to imagine how many people Parrish killed with those hands. She hopes they were all guilty. It's not about justice, it's about Jordan's conscience.

Lydia moves closer and caresses his shoulder. 

\- I may lack humanity, Lydia, because I didn't really feel anything. It is so easy to shoot people. You just pull the trigger. They fall and you keep going. Don't delude yourself into thinking that I did something special for you. I am no hero. That was my job.

\- You saved my life. That was pretty special for me. Would it really be all the same with someone else in my place? And if I was the bad guy with a needle, would you just kill me without regret?

It takes Parrish nearly half a minute to take his eyes off his hands and look at Lydia, fighting himself because he is forced to confess that he really has feelings to her. It seems that she has to speed things up.

\- If your answer is yes, I am leaving right now. By myself. And don't mess with me or my friends ever again!

Lydia stands up and gives him the last chance. She's got enough pride not to chase boys that ignore her so Parrish has only one or two seconds to catch her hand and ask her to stay. But his time is over and nothing happens, and another couple of seconds passes off too, and another. Lydia's feet feel rooted to the ground. She doesn't have the will to leave.

\- So you want to stay with me no matter what? - Parrish smiles.

Maybe he was just testing her. Maybe he's afraid to reveal what's on his heart. Maybe he's really evil but even if it's true, Lydia doesn't care. She is experienced in relationships with killers. Actually, she is experienced in relationships _only_ with killers because even Stiles ended up in killing people not to mention Peter and Aiden who did it willingly. 

\- Then stay, - his voice lowers to a whisper and trembles. Parrish is afraid of what he is doing but he wants it badly. Like she does.

Lydia makes a step towards Jordan. She stands between his knees and they both know what will happen next.

His stubborn mouth is warm and tender.

 

TBC


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes sex

Lydia is woken up by her phone ringing. It's blind dark so she doesn't even try to find it, but it rings and rings and rings until Parrish is out of temper. 

\- I told you, your parents will be worried!

\- I have a different ringtone for mom. It's one of my friends.

\- So there might be an emergency, am I right?

Lydia totally forgot that she's in Beacon Hills where shit happens nearly every day. She has no right to rest if someone got killed again.

Jordan gets up and heads for the hall where Lydia left her bag. When her eyes are finally got used to the darkness, he is standing right where he stood in her dream, naked and hard with his morning erection. Lydia laughs, it seems that she fooled herself.

\- My dream was really prophetic.

\- I never doubted it. I like walking naked at home. Meanwhile, Stiles called you four times.

Jordan returns the phone to Lydia. He looks worried. For him, Stiles is sheriff's son, always trying to solve crimes and getting into trouble. For Lydia, Stiles is a person that always cares about her more than her parents. She has a feeling that everything is alright.

Stiles calls again and Lydia answers.

\- What happened? - he shouts. - You are not at home! Are you alright?

\- Yes. I just fell asleep somewhere else.

\- I'll come and get you.

\- There's no need. I'm fine. Really. I am safe.

\- I know you left police station with Parrish. And you are not fucking safe with him. Not until we get to know...

\- Bye, Stiles.

Lydia does not let him finish, she turns the phone off. Jordan is lying next to her, so warm and open. She nestles against his shoulder and twists her legs with his.

\- He knows I am here, - she whispers. Parrish wouldn't like it. It depends on Stiles if his boss will find out that he broke the law. Lydia should have thought up an alibi but it's too late now. She didn't want to wake up from all this, she was impulsive. She wanted to lie at Jordan's side for entire life.

\- We can't change anything so it's no good worrying. Try to sleep. It's 5 a.m.

Parrish is unshaken like a rock. He already made a decision that can not be done away with. Lydia wishes she could be that calm but it's impossible to return to sleep now. She tries to think over latest events, to associate them with dates. Suddenly she realizes that she really barely knows Parrish. Many things happened but it was way too fast so they didn't even have a proper talk until today. Lydia is still missing a lot about Jordan. Allowing for he could lie, she knows nothing. It doesn't frighten her, it makes her curious.

His body makes her curious, too. 

Jordan's asleep. His bare chest heaves along with his smooth breathing. Thin soft hairs on his skin seem silver in the moonlight. His nipples light brown, his lips pale pink, his dickhead deep mulberry. Lydia slowly strokes the upper part of his beautiful body, from balls to the mouth. For a second he holds his breath but keeps sleeping. He is so tired, he spent last night in Mexico and then had a full working day.

Parrish has strong arms but small palms, the smell of metal – of a gun – is stuck to them. Lydia buries her face in his hand, closes her eyes. He has less wrinkles than she does. Why?

Too many questions. She didn't have any when his fingers got under her skirt. While he kissed her very humble, this fingers acted extremely brave. Greedy. Lydia was so turned on by his hands squeezing her thighs, by his hot breath and bright eyes he never closed while kissing.

She lost her mind.

Now Lydia has her consciousness back and needs to examine it all logically. What did he say? How did he behave?

There was nothing extraordinary about sex, but emotional tension between them, caused by everything Jordan said and did before, made this experience really overwhelming. That's why Lydia is unfair in her suggestions.

They did it fast. They were both tired. It brought Lydia to conclusion that it was her and only her he wanted, not just sex. If it was some prostitute on her place, kissing him, pushing him off so he would fall on the bed, unbelting him, undressing quickly, professionally, Jordan would withdraw. But Lydia brought him to the boiling point so he lost his ability to think about anything else but getting hold of her. Fucking her hard.

She still got her clothes on but Jordan, burning with impatience, just moved her panties to the side and pushed two fingers into her. They sled easily deep inside Lydia's cunt, wet and wanting, ready for him. There was no need for further foreplay.

\- Some day... Could you come to love me, Lydia? - he suddenly asked, before breaking into her. It was a plea in his eyes. - I mean, for real? To the edge of doom?

That question was completely out of place. Lydia didn't take notice then, in reply she just slumped on his cock with a drawling moan. 

\- I don't know about love, but I could definitely come right now if you moved, - Lydia teased him, an astonished boy with big bright eyes. How could he be twenty four?

He bumped into her, fast and rough, drawing their hips together. His every movement was spread through Lydia's body like a bolt of lighting. She hold her breath to come quicker and heavier - Jackson taught her that trick. It always worked, this time was not an exception. First you suffocate, it seems like you can't take it anymore, but you endure and then everything changes and you feel like you don't need any oxygen anymore, you float away and it feels very, very good. Body becomes unwieldy, unbearably sensitive and relaxed. And then it drowns.

Lydia reached her climax in complete silence.

And then she bailed out, panting like a washed astrand mermaid, and Jordan's chest was her shore. She needed to learn how to breath again.

Lydia mastered this orgasm-guaranteed technique because she was not a fan of the process itself. She just liked to come. Most of the times, after adding another name on her list, Lydia felt the necessity to leave as soon as possible. Most of the times, she could satisfy herself with dildo just as well. And any used dildo wasn't worth wasting time.

Jackson was really ambitious in bed. Aiden was very artistic. Jordan was like anyone else. But somehow Lydia felt that it was a start of a relationship, that she should stay, should know him better.

Finally, when Lydia came two more times, Jordan remembered about condoms. Hers were in the hall, his – downstairs, so Lydia finished it with her mouth. It didn't take long. Concerning the taste, Jordan was definitely not a pineapple-lover.

It all seems boring a few hours later, but then it felt different. It felt right. In fact, sex wasn't bad, Lydia was just expecting something more thrilling from the chemistry they had. 

\- I should have remembered about protection earlier. But everything will be alright, I promise, - Jordan's first words after his orgasm.

Stiles would say something like “If you get pregnant, I will be a loving father to our children”. This thought made Lydia smile. Having sex with Stiles must be funny. Some day she could regret that she didn't try. But instead of thinking about another guy, Lydia was to reassure Jordan.

\- Of course I won't. I'm in the end of my period.

She drank the bitter remains of her coffee before falling asleep on Jordan's shoulder. The taste is still on her lips.

Just like this last spoon of coffee, Jordan's question about eternal love turned it all bittersweet. That's how Lydia comes to a conclusion that she actually wanted Jordan to be more rough, more seductive. More like Peter. That's what she is expecting from an adult.

She will never be free from him. So there is a question more important for Lydia than Jordan's identity – how to live with all this damage.

Lydia tries to banish this memories. She is lying next to beautiful boy. They had sex. He wants her love. It's perfectly normal. It's fine.

With tears on her eyes, she's finally able to drop off to sleep.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles interrupts to take Lydia home.

It seems that Lydia wasn't meant to sleep tonight. Another ring wakes her up, this time it's a doorbell. 

\- I'm not here... - Jordan mumbles drowsily.

Lydia is still dressed so she looks out of the window and notices a familiar car. 

\- It's Stiles!

\- What does he want?!

\- To take me home, I guess. He is a little... suspicious about you. 

\- Did something happen again? - Jordan finally opens his eyes. He is worried.

\- I don't think so. We usually have a couple of days to rest between shits happening.

\- Great! So what does he accuse me of?

\- He doesn't really. Stiles was well disposed towards supernatural in the beginning, he helped Scott to handle it. But after all the bad things... especially after what happened to him, Stiles realized, how dangerous we really are.

\- I never claimed to be harmless. I have a gun, I know how to use it, no supernatural abilities required. It can not be the reason he tracked all the way here in the middle of the night.

\- He is overprotective about me. When we found out I was... something, he thought I could be involved with serial killings. He was courting me for many years, he knew me well and still let himself to suggest I could kill people. But even if I really did, Stiles would still be by my side, standing between me and the danger, no matter how terrified he was.

\- So he is here to stand between us? I would call it jealousy.

Lydia gets angry. Jordan is still in bed, wasting time. If Stiles gets an idea that something is wrong, in couple of minutes everyone will be here: his dad, Scott, Liam and Kira, and that bitch Malia, too. Discussing her sex life and it's lawfulness. Lydia gets angry enough to shout:

\- You chose the wrong time to discuss his feelings. Get fucking dressed and open the door!!!

The only thing witnessing that Parrish was really in the army is that he can put his clothes on in 20 seconds. 

Another 20 seconds - and he is standing by the door. Lydia can see nervous shadow of Stiles behind it. 

\- Who's there? - Parrish asks, the same way he does it in the crime scene.

\- Lydia! I know you are here!

Jordan rolls his eyes vexedly, but opens the door. Stiles doesn't look at him, he stares at Lydia with crazy give-me-a-sign expression. 

\- You need to go with me.

Jordan talks instead of her.

\- She is not going with you anywhere!

\- I'm talking to Lydia!

\- I don't care. Last time you took her somewhere, it was nut hospital where you let crazy maniac to tie you both to the pillar. The other time you took her hostage and then failed to save her from yourself. When it comes to saving someone, you are completely useless, Stiles.

Jordan speaks as he knows all Stiles's weak spots. But his words hurt Lydia, too. In both cases she was the one useless, not Stiles. She could have tried better to save Allison. 

Stiles wasn't jealous. There was never anything destructive in his feelings towards her. His love was selfless. There was a reason that brought him here, a viable one. He found out something about Jordan Parrish.

Lydia makes up her mind and takes a step forward.

\- Actually, I'm going with him!

She leaves Parrish in total confusion.

She is confused herself. It's not like she has doubts about Jordan, no. He's definitely a good guy. But Stiles is her friend, after all. And he is a good guy, too.

They get in the car but Stiles is not hurrying to get it started. He stares at Lydia just like in the days of old, when he was so obsessed with her. Somehow it warms her heart. 

\- Are you sure you don't want to go back? You risk to ruin your relationship.

\- Jordan is not a teenage boy to take offence. He will get through it. 

\- Was he so bad in bed that you preferred me over him? 

\- I just didn't like what he said to you, it was cruel, and noone is allowed to tell cruel things to my friends! You are not to blame for what happened, Stiles, I wanted to remind you of that.

А smile lits up his face. It's the same big mouth and white teeth, but everything else is different. He's grown up so quickly – hollow cheeks, broad shoulders, hairy forearms. Stiles was such a baby a few months ago and now his eyes look twenty years older. When his mouth smiles, they don't.

\- Thank you, Lydia.

She got older, too. She lost almost ten pounds. Lydia says what is needed to be said, deep in her heart blaming Stiles for what happened to Allison and Aiden, blaming herself even more. It's splitting them up and unifying at the same time.

\- Tell me, what did you find out about Parrish?

\- Are you sure we should talk about this in the front of his house? What if he has some super-sences, like werewolves?

\- I will tell him everything, anyway.

Stiles doesn't seem happy with it.

\- OK. I called Mr. Argent. He's not really an expert. He didn't know about Oni, remember? I thought he could ask other hunters... But he told me that if something supernatural is not in the bestiary, it was considered extinct at the time the bestiary was written - the Middle Ages. It means, that there were a few individuals, or they didn't breed, or they were all killed, or just disappeared, or were very good at hiding themselves. If hunters captured any of them, they would certainly make a description. Mr. Argent said that it's better for us to search the old legends. Moreover, it's not safe to tell other hunters because they will dissect and formalinize Parrish for future generations.

\- Fuck. Will Mr. Argent help us?

\- Mr. Argent is busy with chasing Kate, but he gave me Isaac's skype. Lahey now lives in former Gerard's house in Paris. There are a lot of old books so he might search them for us. The problem is, he won't talk to me or Scott. You should call him.

At this point Lydia realizes, how traumatized Isaac really is. He could become her best friend by now on the grounds of Allison's death if he stayed, but he preferred to run away. It seems that it didn't help him much.

Lydia takes a piece of paper from Stiles mechanically. She will call Isaac as soon as she leaves the car. They have so much to talk about. Too much to share with someone else.

\- I want you to take me home.

Stiles obeys. 

It starts to rain so they ride very slowly, silently, listening to it's sleepy sound. Lydia feels so sad.

\- I am so tired. I wish I could turn back the time and cancel all this. I want to be a normal girl again.

\- You were an arrogant, selfish and insincere girl, Lydia. Everything I fell in love with was deeply hidden and there was nothing for me but to hope it was really there. You are much more normal now.

\- I am not. I'm a fucking banshee with voices in my head. It's you who became normal enough to be noticed. You were an annoying boy, just like many others. You didn't do any real thing. Didn't show any potential either for long and for one-night relationship.

\- Do I now?

\- Malia is lucky to have you.

Lydia is trying to smile, but this conversation drove here even more sad. 

\- I'm not talking about Malia.

She knows what does he mean, knows it too well. Too much revelations for tonight. She turns away and hopes that Stiles doesn't continue, all for nothing. 

They finally reach her house and Stiles switches off his car.

\- When you improved your bunshee abilities, I felt like I got farther from you than ever before. - He says, - Everyone around me turn out to be supernatural creatures, and I am noone. Nothing special. Malia have spent half of her life in the the woods, she is so enthusiastic about normal things, normal life, but soon she will be bored.

Poor Stiles. Relationships are always different from what they look like from the outside. It always seemed, that everything was going well between him and Malia.

The rain is getting heavier, but he gets out of the car to open a door for Lydia. Stiles is wet in a second, his rebel hair dabby about his forehead. 

\- You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But I won't give up on you. Ever.

\- What I need now, is a friend, Stiles. Can you be my best friend?

\- Sure.

For a couple of seconds they cuddle together in the rain.


End file.
